Rise Hard
Rise Hard is the final mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. Synopsis A group of SAS operatives (including the player) are sent to a nearby high rise by helicopter. As ordered through the mission briefing, the player must sneak into the building while the other operatives provide cover. Once inside the building, the player has been detected by the Terrorists. After traveling some areas of the high rise, the player will find RC Bombs. After reporting through the radio, the player is ordered to bomb the Terrorist security control and the gun pods. As the pods are being destroyed, the SAS operatives start to strike down the building from the ground level. Most of the combat here takes place in tight-spaced cubicles, so pack a shotgun. When the player reaches the highest level of the skyscraper, he's knocked out. The player wakes up and has no weapons and the Terrorist leader taunts the player and challenges him to a knife fight. Damaging him enough will make him flee; the player must quickly kill a Terrorist and grab his weapon and take the M60 near him for extra firepower. The player must disarm the C4 and the nuclear bomb, then find two remote-controlled bombs to destroy the crane the Terrorist is hiding in. Objectives #Find a way into the skyscraper across from this building. #Locate Radio Controlled Bombs. #Proceed to the 3rd floor and disable the building security. #Disable gun emplacements with RC Bombs. #Proceed to the elevators. #Exit the elevator and proceed to the roof. #Avoid helicopter fire. #Get to the top of the building and recover the nuke. #Fight the Terrorist leader. #Defuse the bombs on communication equipment. #Defuse the nuclear warhead. #Eliminate the Terrorist leader before he can remote detonate nuke. Weapons & Equipment Start Weapon Equipment Discovered Most of the weapons are hidden and hard to be found. The weapons are: After Apprehension After apprehension, the player can obtain: Booster Ammunition There are seven types of cartridge can be found in this mission. The ammunition are frequently discovered in large groups. *5.56 NATO - 17 small & 6 large magazines can be found for M4A1. *5.7x28mm - 7 small & 2 large magazines can be found for P90. *12 gauge - 10 small & 1 large magazines can be found for XM1014. *.50AE - 2 small & 4 large magazines can be found for Desert Eagle. *7.62×51mm NATO - 2 small & large magazines for Scout. For M60, 1 large ammo belt can be found. *.338 - 1 small magazine can be found for AWP. Medical Kit There are fifteen wall-attached medical kits and twelve small medical kits to be discovered. Kevlar Vest There are seven kevlar vests. Enemy *The boss uses a machete. *One arctic uses a Glock, suicide belt, and a HE grenade/flashbang. *Two militia/Guerilla/Arctic use the M60. *Three Leets/Arctics use the AK-47 and two terrors use the Glock. *Three Leets/Terrors/militias/Guerillas use the Glock, one uses an AK-47 and a Benelli XM1014. Ammunition (After Apprehension) *Three small 7.62×51mm NATO caliber are discovered for the M60. *One small .50C caliber can be found for the Desert Eagle. Medical Kits One wall-attached medical kits can be discovered. Zones There are three bomb defuse zones and a radio-controlled bomb zone. In-game screenshots Premise File:Cz_hr4.jpg|The officer. File:Cz_hr5.jpg|Teammates. File:Cz_hr6.jpg|Ditto, with other operative outside. P90 mystery File:Cz_hr1.jpg|Destroy this. File:Cz_hr2.jpg|Go inside. File:Cz_hr3.jpg|Found. RC Bombs File:Cz_hr8.jpg|Control center. File:Cz_hr11.jpg|Gun pods. File:Cz_hr12.jpg|The SAS are ambushing from the ground level. Boss File:Cz_hr13.jpg|Threatening. File:Cz_hr14.jpg|The fight challenge. File:Cz_hr15.jpg|Fighting the boss. File:Cz_hr18.jpg|Running away through the ladder. At the end File:Cz_hr20.jpg|Crashing the pillage. File:Cz_hr21.jpg|Goodbye. Mission notes * Two M2 machine guns are used by enemies appear at the beginning of the mission. Since the gunners cannot be killed, be sure to rush as fast as possible to get inside the interior of the building once the enemies are killed outside. * The Mi-24 Hind can be shot down while in the building. The Scout is the only weapon capable of destroying the Hind, but it may take about 15 shots or more to destroy. After being destroyed, radio transmissions can be heard. The player still can destroy the Mil Mi-24 Hind after obtaining the AWP, so the player can either quick switch with the weapon and the Scout to destroy it, or simply use most of the AWP's ammo to destroy it. * Act fast in the final part! The player can only be healed twice. * While at the top of the elevator shaft, some of them may break when stepped on. Shoot the boards to avoid stepping into a deadly trap. The breakable ones will break when shot while the stable ones will never break. * The player has about 5 seconds to prevent the nuke from going off when the Terrorist leader activates it with his remote detonator. Plant the RC bomb once the area is clear. * If the player jumps out of the building, the mission will fail and the game says "Operative tried to fly". * If the player also takes too long to defuse the nuclear device while engaging all enemies after 30 seconds, or eliminate the Terrorist leader after 5 seconds, it will explode and cause the mission to fail. * There are total of 6 enemies that use the LAW throughout the mission. Stay alert for them. * To not have shortage on ammunition/weapons, check every office quarter for ammo, grenades, or weapons. The additional weapons may be essential for killing enemies that are hard to kill, such as LAW wielders and M60 users. Trivia * The two M2 machine guns located at the start of the mission are manned by invisible enemies, noticeable when using . They are not affected by the console command since they use the "func_tank" entity. * The game file name for this mission is or . * Eight individual maps are used in this map, making it the longest mission in the whole campaign. * Some parts of the map Vertigo were improved and used in this mission. * A soundtrack is taken from this mission and used in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero when the player fails a mission. * The boss head model is the same as the Russian boss from the mission Building Recon. * After the boss is "defeated" in the knife fight, he becomes immune to all attacks and only can be killed from his scripted death. * If the player uses console commands to spawn members from same factions when the boss is escaping, they will attack each other. * The model of the boss can be found in the vip model of Deleted Scenes. * Some of the dialogue spoken by the Terrorist leader is later reused by the Joker in Counter-Strike Online. * This is the longest mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. * This is the only mission in the game that features stormy weather. * The name of the mission refers to the movie Die Hard. * The cut Zipline to be featured in the mission. ** The Zipline could be used in this mission, letting the player slide down to the building on top of the building. * The boss can be killed with the knife by spamming secondary attacks and blocking him from escaping, but the player will not be able to go any further since the doors are only scripted to open for the boss. * The ending sequences of this mission is similar to the chapter 9 'Apprehension' ending sequences from Half-Life since when the players tried to proceed, then a black screen appear and the boss/enemy wake them up. * The Condition Zero cut map Genoserv is based on this mission. * Despite the cut Counter-Strike: Condition Zero map is called Genoserv, most logos located in the building read "Genaserv".